


Late Night Laundromat

by amyanomaly



Series: don't die, there's no respawn in life [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was just trying to wash his clothes when she walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Laundromat

She was covered in blood. That’s the first thing Michael noticed about her. She wore a white tank top underneath a black sweatshirt, with a backpack slung over one shoulder. Her tank top was stained with bright red blood, fresh, Michael assumed. Her dark jeans were splattered just the same, but it was less obvious than her shirt. She had long red hair and Michael realized she was leering at him.

Okay so he had completely run out of clean clothes, which meant he had done the only logical thing and stripped off all of his clothes save for his boxers and dumped them in the washing machine. Her eyes were lingering on his chest. It’s not that he was shy or uncomfortable with the attention, but he wanted her to realize she had been caught staring.

Instead of looking embarrassed, she raised her eyebrow and smirked. Michael’s brow furrowed and shook his head minutely.

The only empty washing machine is right next to the one Michael’s sitting on and as she approaches him, he sees the flecks of blood at her hairline. It looked like she had wiped her face off but missed a few spots.

She pulls off the sweatshirt she was wearing, letting the backpack drop to the floor, and looks down at her clothes.

“So is it fake blood or what?” Michael asked, giving her an easy out.

She looked over at him, startled. “What, this? Totally fake blood. I, uh, helped my friends film a zombie movie.”

“Nice,” Michael responded. She picked up the backpack and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. Without any hint of shame or modesty, she pulled off her tank top and tossed it into the washing machine. Next go her jeans, and then she’s pulling on the baggy shirt and shorts.

She turned the machine on and pulled herself to sit up on top of it, next to Michael.

“My name’s Michael.”

“I’m Lindsay.” She held out her hand for Michael to shake. There’s blood underneath her fingernails and caked into the creases of her knuckles.

Michael shook his head and said, “That wasn’t fake blood, was it?”

Lindsay laughed. “Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this prompt](http://teenagebummer.tumblr.com/post/114445293030/theappleppielifestyle-list-of-aus-to-consider)


End file.
